


Books on a bedroom floor

by redheadandslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because of Reasons, Nobody Dies, Peter is a Hero this time, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadandslytherin/pseuds/redheadandslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m still not too fond of putting my life on the line, though. Any ideas?” </p>
<p>In which Peter does not betray anybody and Remus promises Sirius to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books on a bedroom floor

„Some followers of the Dark Lord approached me a few days ago” said Peter conversationally. Everyone froze. “They want me to join their forces and betray you. There is this prophecy Snivellus heard” the poison dripping from his voice at the mention of Snape was evident, “and now they want to kill both Harry and the Longbottom kid. Neville, I reckon?”  
James found his voice first. “What? Why? Did you tell Dumbledore?” Peter shook his head. “No, I wanted to tell you first. I still have two days to answer. Dumbledore would probably want me to join… you know, to spy on them. But I really don’t want to. Kinda afraid, you know?” “I think the Dark Lord is Legilimens, he would know if you were a spy.” Lily chimed in from the stove. They were all gathered at the Potter’s, the Marauders and her, for their weekly get-together. Sirius and Remus were playing with Harry in the living room, but at the mention of Voldemort, Sirius joined them in the kitchen. “We should tell Dumbledore.” Peter’s head landed on the table with a thud. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m still not too fond of putting my life on the line, though. Any ideas?” Sirius laughed and gave a fond pat on Peter’s head. “We should set up a trap. Both here and at the Longbottom’s.” Lily chose this moment to set a big bowl of stew on the table. “We’ll discuss this after dinner. Remus, get Harry here, please. Having a full stomach will help you all stomach Dumbledore’s ideas about this.” Everyone groaned at her pun.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus were lying quietly in their bed that night, both unable to sleep. “A penny for your thoughts?” Sirius asked after what seemed like hours. Remus shuffled closer, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “I’m worried about Pete. If he fails to convince the Dark Lord about his loyalties, he’s as good as that. As are we.” Sirius pressed a kiss at the top of his head, humming his approval. “He’ll manage. Always did, always will. Dumbledore will give him all the help he needs. We will win this time.” Remus chuckled. “I wish I had your optimism.”  
  
They fell asleep in a helpless tangle of limbs.  
  
***  
  
“The Lestranges are going to the Longbottoms. The Dark Lord himself will go to Godric’s Hollow. Halloween night. Be prepared. Be safe.” Peter’s patronus faded away after delivering the message. James drew Lily in a tight embrace, and Sirius strengthened his hold on Remus’ hand. None of them spoke.  
  
***  
  
They spent hours on perfecting the wards. James was quietly reciting every spell he knew. Sirius and Remus were quietly sitting on the sofa, holding hands, only their worried looks and occasional twitch of fingers betraying their nervousness. Sirius checked his watch every minute. They were all waiting for Peter’s patronus, signalling the Dark Lord’s arrival in Godric’s Hollow. “Lily should be back now.” James muttered between an expelliarmus and a stupefy. Remus looked at the fireplace. “She’s with Dumbledore. It’ll be all right.” “Yeah, right. Dumbledore’ll protect her.” James continued on his mental list of spells. Sirius checked his watch again. “They still have a few minutes.”  
The fireplace lit up at the same time Peter’s patronus materialized in the middle of the room. Everyone jumped, wands pointing at the fireplace. Dumbledore raised his empty hands, stepping in front of Lily. “You flooded the basements in your fourth year and blamed it on Peeves.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “Peeves insisted that you did it to impress me” Lily added. James smiled weakly and lowered his wand. They all turned to the patiently waiting patronus. Peter’s voice filled the room. “Midnight.”  
Sirius checked his watch again. “We have five minutes. Harry?” Lily rushed over to James and embraced him as tight as she could. “We left him with Filius, Pomona and Poppy. Neville and his grandmother are there, too.” Dumbledore pulled out his wand and went to stand at the entrance to the living room. “Quite a fearsome woman, that Longbottom. The young boys are as safe as possible. Now, gentlemen, if you could take your places…”  
Remus pulled Sirius into the kitchen, giving one last glance to James and Lily. “It will be fine” he said. James nodded. Lily smiled.  
  
***  
  
Once they were alone, in front of the kitchen window, Remus took Sirius’ hand. “If we survive this, I’m moving in with you.” Sirius raised a brow. “I thought you were already living with me.” Remus shook his head. “Not until all of my books are littered on your bedroom floor, covered in motor oil and dirty clothes.” “Promise?” Remus nodded. “Promise.”  
  
They had just enough time for a short, slightly misplaced peck on the lips before the wards around the house collapsed.  
  
***  
  
None of them could really remember how it all went down. All they knew was that their adrenaline-driven bodies acted on their own, ducking spells, shooting spells, all keeping the Death Eaters away from Dumbledore and Voldemort, as they duelled in the living room. None of them registered the crash of china in the kitchen, the cracking of wood as unconscious bodies fell on chairs, breaking them into tiny little pieces. And then, there was a shrill cry, a painful, glass-breaking sound, and then everything went quiet. The Dark Lord was lying motionless on the floor, head cut off with a severing charm. Behind him, in the open door, stood a very bloody Peter, wand still pointing at the lifeless body. Time stood still.  
  
And then Lily shuffled through the debris to Peter and wordlessly embraced him, sobbing loudly and everything clicked back into place.  
  
Sirius wiped the sweat off his brows and turned to Remus. “Now, what was that about your books on my bedroom floor?”


End file.
